The 101st Hunger Games
by Eloise Gooding III
Summary: AU, obviously. **APPS CLOSED** The year after the quarter quell and the capitol is hungry for more tributes. Who will survive? Well, may the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Application

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I decided to try my hand at a hunger game SYOT! Woot! Apps for contestants are below.

Rules:

Please be descriptive

Read the reviews other people submitted so we don't get any twins.

If you read these, put "Witches and Wizards" in your review.

Please be appropriate and refrain from using smileys, unneeded info., and mispellings

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Hair:

Eyes:

Body (skin, height, etc.):

Weapon of Choice:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Family:

Strengths/Skills:

Weaknesses:

Token:

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Personality:

Training Interests:

Evaluation Tricks:

Anything else:


	2. Final Tribute List

**Hey so here is the final tribute list!**

District 1:

Boy: Vash Adamand (The-City-is-alive) ^I have enough girls so I'm sorry that Sapphire Fenta didn't make it. PM me if you want her to be a mentor^

Girl: Zhana 'Z' Andiderani (Warriorgirl111)

District 2:

Boy: Julius Orion Tomay (OddCoupler222)

Girl: Dasha Rigal (keeponrockin'inthefreeworld)

District 3:

Boy: Argus Crusoe ^love the boomerang! I'll make sure there's one for you at the cornucopia!^ (Skyclaw)

Girl: Cassie Riggs (cherryheart108)

District 4:

Boy: Fritz Salieri (Mine)

Girl: Alimia (uh-LEE-MEE-uh) Presome (PREH-so-mey) (airborneALI98)

District 5:

Boy: Derekk Fringel (keeponrockin'inthefreeworld)

Girl: Sera Kauffman (OddCoupler222)

District 6:

Boy: Jerex "Rex" Hylan (Bookninja15)

Girl: Nia Lee ^I had a girl for district 8 and since you didn't have any district specific info. I put her in 6^ (jakeadamv)

District 7:

Boy: Pan Koschei (HollisInc)

Girl: Olissa "Liss" Harvet (Bookninja15)

District 8:

Boy: Bramble Raw (Beo the Wulf)

Girl: Lettice "Lettie" Revere (Radioactive Raven)

District 9: 

Boy: Ezaz Jinks (Mine!) ^Haha, Beo should know this name!^

Girl: Sammie Trueblood ^She seemed to fit in 9^ (sammyrulz12)

District 10:

Boy: Pine Haul (Beo the Wulf)

Girl: Aravis Merillan (MyRedPhoenix)

District 11:

Boy: Ash Birch (Rugbyforlife)

Girl: Ivy Callum (wisdomgoddess26)

District 12:

Boy: Altar Xine ^I made his middle name the first one because I like it better^ (Jakeadamv)

Girl: Robin Hilbern (Blueclouds)

**Okay, so I have everyone I need and if you character didn't get accepted, PM me to let them be a mentor! I hope to get the first few chapters out today and tomorrow!**


	3. District 12 Reapings

**These are the District Twelve Reapings, Chariot Rides, Training, and Interviews!**

Robin Hilbern POV:

My brother, Jay, woke me up for the reapings. The whole district had an air of grimness and even mother, who was happy when she didn't have to work, was quieter than usual as she slowly brushed my short, choppy black hair. Mother was telling me how gorgeous I looked, but I knew it was a lie. I had the boring typical District 12 eyes, but it was hard to tell on my left eye since I didn't have one. My eyelids were stuck together and I was missing an eyebrow on that side too. My entire left side has evidence of burns and scars and the rest of my skin is typical olive.

The day was cloudy and bleak. The air seemed extra stuffy in the town square where everyone gathered for the reapings. My orange dress stood out among the gray and white frocks. I went into the small pen of 16-year-old girls. There were only two others and they both were extremely gorgeous.

The announcer began speaking and I jumped at the sudden sound of her high-pitched voice. She reached into the girls jar and I thought about how easy it would be for her to just look at the names and decide.

"Robin Hilbern?" She looked over at the crowd and I practically fainted. All my guy friends were staring at me wide-eyed as I walked up onto the stage. Then she reached her arm into the men's jar.

Altar Xine POV:

Robin went up to the stage. I instantly felt sorry for her. She was in a bad explosion when she was taking lunch to her father in the mines, and she never fully recovered.

"Jay Hilbern!" Robin nearly fainted when she heard the name of her brother being called by the announcer. That's when I did something I ultimately regret.

"I volunteer!" I shouted. Everyone looked confused as I ran up to the stage. No one understood why I had volunteered in place of this boy I hardly knew, but no one made any objection.

"Wonderful! What's your name?"

"Altar Xine," I spoke clearly with a steady voice. I finally got to get out of this boring District. Even if means risking my life. At the last thought I begn to black out and slide to the ground. That last thing I saw was Robin mouthing the words, "thank you."

Robin's POV:

I actually felt beautiful. I had always dreamed of fitting in, though I never would admit it, and now thanks to an amazing designer and prep team, it was possible. I began mounting the chariot that would ride through the capitol. My outfit was absolutely stunning. It was this extra long flowing black dress and the rest of my exposed skin was lightly dusted with gold powder. Altar's suit was similar and he had the same powder on. We rode through the town and our designers told us to smile and wave.

Altar's POV:

Our mentor told us that we had to stick together for training. Robin had all these ideas of what stations to go to, but being the male, I had to take the lead. We went to different sorts of stations such as edible plants, knots, and fire starting. Clearly our strategy was to learn how to survive. Then came the evaluations.

I entered the room and saw the evaluators. They were all half-asleep except for one who really was asleep. That was the issue with being in District 12. Any way I grabbed a kinfe and stabbed a few dummies and then I took a bow and arrow and began to shoot at the multiple targets. Clearly my aim was a little off and my stronger weapon of the two was the knife. The evaluator's meal arrived and they dismissed me and called for Robin.

Robin's POV:

I entered the evaluation room and saw the remains of all the other tributes. To my dismay, the evaluators were eating their food and paid no attention to me whatsoever as I did all my pickaxe tricks. It was so frustrating that they were ignoring me and I accidentally stabbed myself in the leg with a knife. Great now they notice me! They sent for someone to treat my wound and then I was dismissed.

Altar's POV:

"Well, I volunteered because I couldn't stand to see Robin face her brother in the arena, and honestly, I could use a little adventure!" I tossed my hair out of my face and smiled a dazzling, confident grin.

"Thank you Alter! Let's bring up your lady friend, Robin!"

Robin's POV:

"I'm sure we are all itching to know, Robin, what happened to you?"

I was shocked at the personal question, but smiled and coolly explained, "I was bringing lunch to my father and there was a massive explosion. My father died in the mines that day, but I feel a part of me died with him."

I earned a chorus of aww's from the audience.

"And do you feel like this will be a setback when in the arena?"

"I hope not!" I smiled.

"I like your attitude! Any last words you want to say?"

"I just want to show my appreciation to the capitol for allowing me the honor to be in the hunger games!"

Truly, I felt the opposite. But the crowd roared with applause anyway and I resumed my seat next to Altar.

**There you have it, folks! Liked it? Hated it? Tell me everything!**


	4. District 11 Reapings

**These are the District Eleven Reapings, Chariot Rides, Training, and Interviews!**

Ash Birch's POV:

Everyone was up when I entered the kitchen. The twins were oblivious to what the reapings meant, but they watched the quarter quell last year and ran out of the room crying every time. Jack looked so different with his smile wiped off of his face. Today would be his first time in the reapings and my third. Yeah, I'm fourteen, but I was the one who always got the family's rations. Despite being in the agriculture district, most of the food went to the capitol.

Even Lily and James, soon to be married, were in our kitchen. Lily, my sister, began to fix my dark brown hair. I was a rather tall boy, but had a stocky build. Most kids get intimidated, but adults look into my hazel eyes and see the true me.

I slowly ate breakfast and then changed into my plain t-shirt and trousers. Jack grabbed my hand and we walked through the fields into the town square.

"Don't worry, Jack, I promise you won't be reaped," my little brother looked up at me and nodded his head. I watched as he scurried off into the twelve-year-old pen. I went into my proper pen and waited for the announcer to call the names.

"And for the men, we have Jack Birch," the announcer said in his gruff voice. He was a sickly old man not far from his death bed. My head began to spin.

"You promised!" Jack shouted to me as he walked up to the stage.

"Wait! I volunteer!" I ran up to the stage and saw as tears streamed down my little brother's cheek. He was dragged away by peacekeepers and the announcer reached into the girl's jar.

Ivy Callum's POV:

The announcer reached into the girl's jar and I twirled my brown wavy hair around my finger. All the other fourteen year-old girls in my pen held their breath. They probably had nothing to worry about, but with all the rations I had received for my little brother's stead, I had too many slips with my name on them.

"Ivy Callum," I stood there shocked and walked onto the stage. At least I knew how to forage for food and how to survive. My cream colored sundress clung to my sweaty body as I shook hands with Ash. He was a cool dude, I guess, but I knew that I was going to be the one to kill him. These were the thoughts that ran through my head, but I just know that this is what everyone feels when they stand here on this stage.

Ash's POV:

Our outfits were absolutely tacky. I was dressed up in a suit composed entirely of woven wheat. I felt like a wicker basket. It was better than Ivy's outfit, which was composed entirely of apples. She drooped a little bit when she walked, which gave the impression that is was heavy.

"Alright, hold hands and smile," I could hear her designer say to her and then my designer walked up to me.

"Okay, kid, when you get to the center of town I want you to kiss her!" My designer whispered to me so that Ivy couldn't hear.

"Are you mental?" I shouted to her, but it was too late, the chariot already pulled away. Ivy grasped my hand and we smiled and waved. The ride seemed to last forever, but then when we finally saw the busiest square, I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It definitely took her by surprise, but she hammed it up for the camera and kissed me lightly on the cheek. When we reached the end of the ride, she slapped me. Hard.

Ivy's POV:

After the kiss, I grew more distant to Ash. When it came time for training I was alone and went to the emptiest stations. I did, however, manage to make it to the saber station, but I wasn't any good and the careers intimidated me. In the end, for training I grabbed a blowgun, but accidentally shot one of the evaluators. He promptly fell asleep and I was dismissed. I saw Ash waiting for me and he seemed unsure of his score. We walked back to lunch together.

Ash's POV:

"So, Ivy, you got a whopping ten on your evaluations. How does that make you feel?"

"Well, I was actually so surprised, I guess I didn't know I had it in me!" She added in a giggle for extra effect. With her brown dress and green accessories she seemed like a naïve twelve-year-old.

"And your time is up, let's bring up Ash!" My stomach flipped over. For the evaluation, I had gotten a five, but only because I wasn't used to the kind of bow they used. Even my strength that I showed hadn't earned me a score higher. That wasn't what they wanted to talk about, though.

"Please tell us, what led you to kiss Ivy on the chariot?" I could've face-palmed right there and said it was my mentor and designer that told me, too. In fact, Alarick, my mentor, encouraged me to keep up the act.

"Well, I suppose it was just impulse, but I think I might feel something for her," I said in a soft voice and looked back at her. Her eyes were wide in surprised, but only I could see the hatred burning in them. I talked a little bit more about myself, but when I sat down to let District Twelve go, I gently kissed Ivy on the cheek. I could tell it took every ounce of her strength not to kill me right here.

**The end! I worked pretty hard, but I don't feel it was my best work. Anyway, stay tuned for district ten!**


	5. District 10 Reapings

**These are the District Ten Reapings, Chariot Rides, Training, and Interviews!**

Pine Haul's POV:

My pet rooster woke me up extra early that morning so I proceeded to comb my short brown hair. I blinked my blue eyes at my reflection. I was a good height for my age standing at 5'2" and my skin was an olive tone. I didn't bother to dress up even though today was probably going to be the biggest day of two kids' lives. I walked outside and into the pastures.

"I'll see you later, Wealhtheow," I said to my favorite cow and I proceeded to walk through the rain to the makeshift stage we build once a year in the pastures. I headed into the thirteen-year-old boy's pen and waited for the reapings to begin. Our escort recently passed away so we have a new girl. She seems like a ditz, but so many of the guys began to whistle at her.

"I'll start with guys, okay?" She reached into the jar and the entire district seemed silent. She grabbed a piece of paper that was kept dry by the tarp set up over the stage.

"Pine Haul!" She squealed my name.

Aravis Merillan's POV:

The poor thirteen-year-old kid looked frightened as he walked up onto the stage. His hands were balled up onto fists at his side and his face held a stoic expression. Then Cat reached into the girl's bucket. I felt bad for Pine, but at least it wasn't my brother. My sister locked eyes at me from the crowd. She was too old to be reaped, but she did make my blue dress-shirt.

"Aravis Merillan!" I could've fainted, but I had to stay strong for my family. I looked over the crowd and saw my father about to faint and my mother was crying her eyes out. Zachary and James, my older brothers were trying to comfort Samantha, my sister. Then my eyes locked with Ray's and I fell to my knees. He was too shocked to say anything, but instead just stared with a look of hurt on his face.

Pine walked over to me and helped me up. I towered over him, because I was seventeen. We shook hands. Let the games begin.

Pine's POV:

I felt like a small toy. As much I hated to admit, Aravis intimidated me. I was dress up as a cow and wore this weird suit. Aravis was dressed up in a sexy cowgirl's outfit. Clearly out mentor wanted her to get sponsors. I guess I was working for the adorable factor, but I felt stupid instead. We worked our way onto the chariot and onto the street. I could tell as Aravis hammed it up for the crowds. She was a good faker. As for me I just smiled and waved. I know, super lame, but I had nothing to do. I could hear the crowds scream at something on the District Eleven chariot.

Aravis's POV:

Now that all the other districts thought I was just a weakling, it was time to train. Every smart tribute knows to keep their talents a secret at training. That's why I stuck to edible plants and setting up traps. I could see that Pine was really into camouflage. I suppose he may be a good ally, but I would have to learn his true strength. I'll ask him about evaluations when it gets here.

I walked into the room and smiled seductively at the evaluator. I grabbed dual swords and slashed at dummies as if it were a dangerous dance. I then grab a bow and arrow and begin shooting. Unfortunately, I miss a few targets, but for the grand finale I grab some knives. I begin climbing the brick walls and when I touch the ceiling, I throw the knives down at the remaining dummies. They dismiss me and I meet up with Pine. He told me about his evaluation.

"Just a short sword? You have to show some diversity and skill!" I told him.

"Sorry," he mumbled back and I instantly felt a bit bad for what I said. Just a bit.

Pine's POV:

I stood up and walked over to Caesar. His baby pink lips turned into an upward smile. My suit resembled a dead pig, but the capitol cheered anyway.

"So Pine, you got the average score of six. Were you expecting to do better?" Caesar asked me.

"Well, I think I did a good job. I'm only thirteen," this caused some of the twelve-year-olds to make an offended sound. The rest of the interview went terrible. At least Aravis's went better.

"Anything else you'd like to say, Aravis?" Caesar raised his light pink eyebrows. He like what he saw and it was clear that he was in love with Aravis.

"I just thought it would be nice to let you guys know that today is my birthday! I'm eighteen! Not too young for you, right, Caesar?" She winked at the pink clad man.

"Well a happy birthday to you! Let's head over to District Eleven!" Aravis kissed Caesar before sitting down again. She was the best faker I've ever seen.

**There you go! Hope you guys enjoyed. Stay tuned for district nine. Also I want to have a contest to see who makes it farther in the games. Although I already know who'll win, I need to know who will die in the bloodbath. If you have two characters submitted one of them most likely will die unless you enter the contest. So PM me if you want to participate in the contest!**


	6. Contest

**Whoo! Contest time! ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE!**

I like being deep when I write. If you want your tribute to go far in the games, PM me with your thoughts on the last few chapters. Do you know someone like Aravis? What is the symbolism of, well, everything! What about the chariot outfits? Give me your thoughts on those! Just ramble on and on and I'll make sure you make it far in the games! I look forward to hearing, err, reading your thoughts!

**People who said they would participate must PM me. Messages will be accepted throughout the reapings!**


	7. District 9 and Announcment

**District Nine reapings, chariots, training, and interviews and a very important announcement!**

**Announcement: PLEASE READ! This is very important if you care about District Nine. The character Sammie Trueblood has been disqualified for not using the application I made and for not putting "Witches and Wizards" on it. Sorry, but you should've read the rules. Also, I will be replacing your character with one of my own since it is very short notice and I need to update. If you don't want to read since it is two of my characters then don't, but I guarantee that it will be a good chapter nonetheless.**

**Also, the contest is still open for anyone who has yet to participate!**

Lani's POV:

I stared at my long curls in the mirror. My violet eyes blinked back at me and I managed a smile at how beautiful my figure was in my faded denim over-alls. I walked out into the kitchen and plopped down onto an uneven wooden chair. My mother put a delicious plate of grits in front of me.

"Lanissa Norri Jinks! If you think you are going to attend the reapings dressed like that then you should be handed over to the peacekeepers!" My mother shouted at me before I could put the steaming white mush into my mouth. This actually upset me because my mom is the best cook. Everyone here is. We live in the food processing district so it's kind of a required skill. A skill that I don't have. My twin brother does.

I sighed and walked back into the hallway and mumbled a 'good morning' to Ezaz, my twin brother. He nodded at me and his strawberry blond locks were sent over his violet eyes. We were truly identical, same hair color, same tan skin, same eyes, same height, and (of course) same strikingly good looks.

Ezaz's POV:

I nodded to my sister as she moped into her bedroom. Most likely to put on a dress. I was in my reaping clothes already so my mom placed some grits in front of me. I slowly ate them at only looked up when Lani sashayed into the room wearing her white, cotton dress with the yellow sash. She slumped into a chair, but remained graceful as she practically shoved the grits down her throat.

It was so quiet. Not just in the kitchen, but it was quiet everywhere. Even in the large center of town where the stage had been out up. Lani went into her seventeen-year old girl's pen and I into the boys pen. We chattered for a while and I couldn't help, but glance over at the girls who were staring at me. It made me laugh when I noticed some boys were staring at my twin, too.

"The Dazzling Duo," some people would call us. And you have to admit, we are gorgeous!

The announcer walked up to the microphone and cleared his throat. He was gigantic and had a huge red beard. His voice was deep and scratchy as he welcomed us here, yet he still had that signiture capitol accent.

"The girls first! Ahem, Fizzie Joh?" The sickly twelve-year-old girl wobbled up to the stage looking deathly pale. The whole district gasped as she collapsed on the stage in what appeared to be a faint. George, Fizzie's mother, rushed to her daughter along with a group of peace-keepers.

"My daughter!" George sobbed as the peacekeepers announced her to be dead. Nearly the whole district was in tears after the whole ordeal and it had ironically began to rain.

The announcer's beard was floppy and wet as he spoke, "I suppose I must pick someone else now. Do we have a Lanissa Jinks here?"

I dropped down onto my knees when I heard my sister's name called. There was no way this was happening. All of the guys were shouting at the girls to volunteer because Lani was too pretty to go in the hunger games. None of the females dared to speak, however, and Lani had made it up to the stage trying to stay strong.

"Representing the gentlemen of District 9 is Ez-" he was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the female section. Everyone knew it was me and now the girls were begging the guys to volunteer. It was too horrible for me to bare. I knew that if it came down to it Lani would be willing to kill herself to let me win, but I would let her win, instead. I climbed onto the stage. I was thankful for the rain so that no one could tell I was crying. No one, except Lani. Instead of shaking hands, I pulled her into a large hug and we embraced for a moment or two before we were pulled apart.

Chariot Ride, Lani's POV:

I stood there gaping at my brother who was wearing white pants and a chef's hat. He was supposed to be the chef and I the lamb, so my white dress was extra fuzzy. He just smiled at me. We were both devastated at being picked, but our mentor swore that we would get a ton of sponsors. I just hope he was right. I didn't feel special at all in my dress or on the chariot.

We went through the square and everyone loved us, but it just didn't feel right. I thought that if I was in the games I would at least be amazing and fabulous. I suppose I was just being picky.

**I'm going to skip training because this is getting to be really long and I think you would rather see more of your characers than mine, so I'm going to interviews.**

Interviews, Ezaz's POV:

I walked up to the front of the stage to see the entire capitol cheering for me.

"So Ezaz, you seem to be favorite with the ladies! Do you think this will have an effect on the Games?"

I laughed and tried to be charming. I was supposed to be the cocky, handsome twin for the interviews and I hoped I was playing it off well.

"I can't help if I look amazing! I don't think this," I motioned at myself, "will interfere with anything.

"Okay, well how do you feel about going up against your twin?"

"It honestly makes me feel better going through all of this with her. I am willing to die for her if it comes down to it."

This earned me plenty of screams from my fans. I was rather upset that they didn't want to talk about my evaluation score of seven, but I guess that it was an average score anyway. I replaced me seat, squeezed Lani's hand, and watched as she went up for her interview as the damsel in distress twin. She even started crying.

"Why the tears, Lani? Don't you know you look beautiful?"

"Looks are not everything!" She snapped, "You just can't imagine how jumbled up everything is for me now-" sniff," –My brother is probably the closest person to me and the stress I am feeling!" She broke into a full-blown sob and took the offered hanky. Dozens of other hanky's rained down onto the stage from the capitol men who were falling for her act. Lani, may the games be ever in your favor.


	8. District 8 Reapings

**District Eight reapings, chariots, training, and interviews and a very important announcement!**

Bramble Raw's POV:

I slowly, but surely climbed out of bed and stood up. I looked in the six foot tall mirror and could still not see all of me. Reaching a whopping six foot seven and was easily the tallest person in my family, heck, my whole district! I threw on a button-up white shirt, but it was too small to actually button and some plaid pants that are too short. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and walked out into the sun. I skipped breakfast because I was too tired to make it and since being eighteen meant living alone, I didn't have a mom or sister or whatever to make me one.

I scurried into the section for eighteen year-old boys and silently waited for more kids to be sent off to die. At least this will be my last year with my name in that horrid jar.

The tiny announcer (four foot five) walked onto the stage and in her mousey, capitol voice, said all the same stuff and thanked all the same people and blah, blah, blah. Then she got to the good part.

Lettice Revere's POV:

I nervously glanced over at Carmen, my brother, and he smiled at me from his seventeen year old boy's area. His reassuring smile made me feel like everything really WAS going to be okay. I wanted to smell his brown curly hair (that matches mine) while he told me stories of space or the capitol or anything. The last thing I would want is for him to be reaped into the hunger games.

Next, I glanced over at my younger brothers. The twins gave me a thumb's up from the pen for thirteen year old boys. Their libght blue eyes looked similar to my light green eyes, but not quite. Kudzu stuck his tongue out at me, but Phlox smiled sympathetically. Even though Phlox was mature, he and his brother were pranksters and never took the games seriously. Until the moment my name was called.

I walked up to the stage and spotted Carmen in the crowd. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Likewise, I had the same problem. Then the short announcer reached into the boy's jar, "Bramble Raw?"

She squeeked when the tall, buff guy walked onto the stage. He didn't look upset; he just looked…angry. His face was red and his hands were balled up into fists. When he shook my hand, I cried out because he was squeezing so hard.

OoOoO

I silently slid into the chariot making sure my undergarments were not exposed when I sat because the bright colored fabric was in a short dress. The dress was patchwork, showing off the textiles of my district with different rich colorful fabrics. The night air was crisp and cool, but my designer gave me a wool jacket to wear.

I turned to Bramble who towered over me at least a foot. His pants matched my dress and he was wearing a wool vest showing off his large muscular chest. I was determined that I would win, but with competition like Bramble, I knew deep-down, I was just a kid.

That was it then. We waved and did our stuff, but I guess we were just too normal to get any fans.

OoOoO

Training went awesome. I went to the survival stations so that I can, you know, survive. I tried my hand at the knife station and camouflage as well. Then when the archery station opened up, I decided to try it. I mean, how different can it be than a slingshot. Lord, knows I'm good at a slingshot. Except, well, I failed. I decided I was just going to use my sling shot at the evaluation. Which I did. I knocked out a couple of lights and earned an eight. Not bad!

Bramble got an eight as well. I wonder what he did.

OoOoO

**Bramble's POV:**

Lettie walked up to the microphone, but tripped. She laughed nervously and got up. I kinda zoned out, but noticed that people were clapping for me as I walked up there. And guess what. They wanted to know about my size. Big surprise there!

Whatever, I guess that just means I have an advantage in the games!


	9. District 7 Reapings

**District Nine reapings, chariots, training, and interviews and a very important announcement!**

Olissa Harvet's POV:

I woke to the sound of Mella, my baby sister, crying. I lied in bed as listened to my mom's footsteps creaking in the hallway towards my sister. More footsteps were heard as my brother, father, and cousin woke up. Fighting the urge, I climbed out of bed and slipped into my deceased aunt's green dress.

When I entered the kitchen, my cousin was the most solemn because he is the only one eligible in the reapings. Besides me that is. My brother's last year was, well, last year and now he works with my dad as a carpenter. I walked past everyone and into the bathroom. I stared blankly at my reflection. My eyes were a dull grass green and my auburn hair was in a bob. Sighing I grabbed a comb with my left hand. My right hand has only two fingers due to an axe-related accident. Of course, that didn't stop me from chopping trees.

Soon, I was out the door and headed towards the reaping ceremony. I never even said good-bye….

Pan Koschei's POV:

I stood in the shady marketplace. Most of the stalls had been moved to make way for the temporary wooden stage. My faded old jeans made me feel out of place compared to the suits other people were wearing around me. I accented my white shirt with a red tie that made my hazel eyes appear green.

I searched the crowd and saw them; My mother and father were smiling and waving at me. They appeared calm, but their faces seemed more aged than usual. My looks mostly come from my mother, including my pale blonde hair that shone white in the sun.

The announcer walked on stage and the square fell silent. Her burly body seemed more fit for a man than a woman, and she seemed out of place with her pink suit. She cleared throat in a high-pitched voice that did not match her muscular shape.

"Please settle down so we can begin," She said even though everyone was already quiet, "We shall reap the boys first."

As she does every year, she reached her hand into the jar full of flittering slips of paper. She looked at the name before speaking into the microphone, "Pan Koschei!"

I stiffly walked up to the stage and shook her hand. My father's usually cheerful face was solemn, and his beard was wet with tears. I scanned the crowd for the girl who would join me in the arena. The announcer called a name I was familiar with. It was the girl with seven fingers. It was the girl with the green eyes. It was the girl I had a crush on since we were little. It was Liss.

I was ushered into a room in which my parents were already sitting. Our good-byes were rushed, yet meaningful. And then my sister, Archara, and her fiancée, Cliff entered. They sat down on either side of me.

"Pan, we have something to tell you. We hope that it will give the strength to win the games," Archara started tears welling up in her eyes, "Cliff and I are going to be parents."

"We want you to win the games… win them for little Pan," Cliff patted his girlfriend's stomache.

"Y-you want to name it after me?" I was touched. I knew I had to win. I _had_ to…

"Take this," Archara shoved a hunk of wood into my hands. I flipped it around a couple of times before realizing what it was.

"A whistle?" I clutched it to my heart. Right now, this was my most prized possession.

"When you blow on it help will come."

I put it to my lips, but Cliff snatched my hand and lowered it, "Not now," he whispered, "Only when you truly need it."

I nodded and hugged them each, once again.

OoOoO

Liss's Harvet's POV:

The ball gown I wore was extremely itchy. Who would ever want to make a ball gown out of bark? I straightened the ivy crown on my head as Pan climbed into the chariot next to me. He stopped mid-climb to stare at me. I blushed, but returned his gaze. He wore black pants that matched his plaid, flannel shirt. The red of the shirt was reflected, not only by his beanie, but by the fake blood that was smeared on his hands and clothes. The bloody chainsaw really finished the outfit. I then realized what we looked like. I was the tree, and he was the lumberjack, come to chop me down.

He must of realized this, too because when he sat down he tried to hide the prop. Only until his designer scolded him did he pull it back out.

Then we were off into the streets of the Capitol.

OoOoO

Pan's POV:

I couldn't get the image of Liss out of mind. Her ball gown kept popping in and out of my thoughts even during training. Our mentors told us to not stick together during training. So I visited all of the survival stations- except knot-tying because I am very good at that already as with identifying plants. However, I seemed to be drawn toward the knife station. When Liss wasn't using them I would head over there. Other tributes were there as well, but they didn't seem to want to be bothered by me. I desperately wanted to wield one of the multiple axes provided by the Capitol, but the voice in my head advised me against it. _You'll have your chance, _it told me, _during evaluation._

OoOoO

Liss's POV:

A secret weapon? What was Pan planning? His interview left not only me baffled, but all of Panem. He looked so dapper as he was up there. He was smart, too. A fine prize for any girl. Wait, what? I couldn't think like that. I have to _kill_ him! Our alliance is only so strong. And if he scored a six just like me, we _really_ need the help from the other districts.

I stood up and walked up to the microphone and put on a dazzling, yet fake smile. My dress showed off only what was necessary and I felt beautiful. My size was enviable, but there was always the matter of my right hand.

"So, most people will label you as weak," he began, "Do you think you're lack of fingers will affect you?"

My smile fell. I knew they were going to ask about this. As much as I hate to talk about it, the only way to get sponsors would be to play the sob story.

"Yes," I whined as if it were obvious, "Having only one hand makes it so hard to do anything! You know, I was eight when this happened! EIGHT! I was scared. I was with a mean man! One of my father's coworkers! He was mental! Swung the axe… I was lucky I dodged out of the way… or else… I would have lost more than just three fingers!"

I fell to my knees sobbing- well, fake sobbing- and was ushered back to my seat by a peacekeeper. The story I made up was working. The citizens of the Capitol were on their feet shouting things and sobbing and what not. Sob story… so typical… but, hey, it works!

OoOoO

**Ooh! Alliances? Love? Sobbing? Axes? What will happen next… to district… six…? Ah, yes, six. Here ya go peeps!**


	10. District 6 Reapings

**District Six reapings, chariots, and interviews.**

Jerex "Rex" Hylan's POV:

My sister, Kerri, woke me up early that morning. She was crying before and her puffy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks proved the fact. We had decided that this would be the year I would volunteer for the Hunger Games. My mother killed herself ten years ago when I was seven and my father, in a state of rage- blamed the four-year-old Kerri and me. He made me swear to go into the Hunger Games when I was seventeen as payment. My father, a baker, is now distant from us and I feel as if I am the one caring for my sister.

She was already in her reaping clothes so I escorted her into the kitchen for her to eat her bread.

I went back into my room and put on my plain pants and shirt. I didn't think of the reapings as anything special. My pants were nearly too short for my tall frame. And my plain clothes did not compliment my plain looks.

I went back into the kitchen and came to a halt. Sitting at the table was my father. He was never home for breakfast anymore. Heck, he was hardly home at all! He was eating slowly and didn't look up at me.

"You better take care of her," I ordered him. He didn't look up, but nodded slowly.

OoOoO

I walked forwards to the pen of sixteen-year-olds. My little brother stared at me from his pen for eleven-year-olds. I gave him a small smile, which he returned comfortably. I sighed glad to avoid another crying fit. I brushed my long brown hair out of my blue eyes as I muttered under my breath about its length. The announcer stood at three and a half feet tall and he had a very squeaky voice. He reached into the pen with girl names and pulled out the paper.

He muttered, "Nia Lee," in his small voice and I looked around for the owner. But everyone was looking at me. Oh my god. I'm Nia Lee. I stiffly walked onto the stage. I didn't really care whose name he called for the boy. I was going to kill them anyway. I was going to survive for my brother. If I died, which I wouldn't, then he would have no one to care for him. Unless of course, the next name called is-

"Hildebrant, Lee."

I stared out into the crowd at my brother's already tear-streaked face. But a voice rang out in the crowd.

"I volunteer!" Shouted an oh-so-familiar voice. It was the voice of Rex, my best friend.

As Jerex Hylan walked onto the stage with heavy feet, I noticed how weak he really was. Not strong like me. I knew it was wrong to think so, but there was no way my best friend would be able to win. He doesn't have any other friends and was socially awkward, where I was popular and a bit easier to talk to. We were opposites and that's what drew us together.

But the one thing actually running through my mind was the question, "Why?"

OoOoO

"Why?" Nia stared into my eyes as we shook hands for everyone to see. I just blinked and gave her a weak smile to say, I'll tell you later, but on my own terms. She nodded and embraced me. I awkwardly patted her back and everything I had done sunk in. I didn't really volunteer for her brother, in fact that hadn't even occurred to me at the time. It was my dad's entire fault and realized perhaps it was a blessing in disguise. Not the fact that I was going to die, but the fact that Hildebrant's life would be.

Peacekeepers had to pry my best friend off of me even though I didn't really hug Nia back too much. I had my eyes open the whole time, but I don't remember seeing anything on the way to the justice building. Of course, when I entered the posh room I was brought back to my senses.

I was probably going to die in this game, but I had endurance and strength. I wasn't too muscular, but I was tall and that could be considered intimidating. I wasn't very social, and I'm sure I would be stiff and awkward in front of the cameras, and that could effect my sponsor count. I had short curly black hair and dark green eyes. Nothing special. I turned as the door opened and got ready for a tear-jerking goodbye.

OoOoO

The District Six chariot sat behind the one for District five and I saw Jerex clench and unclench his fists out of nervousness. Our industry is transportation and it showed in our outfits. I wore a mini dress that was black and had a lot of chains and metal accents. Over it, I wore a leather jacket and on my head a motorcycle helmet with a flaming letter six. Next to me, Rex wore pinstripe pants and a train conductor hat, but he went shirtless and I, as well as the citizens of Panem, was surprised to see that he actually had some muscles.

Again, I don't want to seem cocky, but I almost felt bad for the other districts. I think district six might actually have a chance this year. But I'm sure that's what all of the other district six tributes thought…

OoOoO

"Well, C.J.," I cringed at how Nia was able to milk the audience. She nicknamed Caesar Junior, C.J., back at home to make fun of him by comparing him with the kid we hate, C.J. She used it now as an endearing term during her interview, "I always think the key to success is believing you can be successful. And of course, I believe I can be successful in this year's hunger games. I mean a score of seven has some potential right?"

She barely even let Caesar talk and yet she had the Capital wrapped around her finger. Perhaps my strategy should change. I should just stick with Nia and I'll be fine. I'll kill her, win the games, and go home to kill my father. Oh my god, what did I just think? There is no way I could kill Nia, and now the Hunger Games has twisted me into a teenager who could kill is own father.

Before, I knew it, I was ushered onto the stage and I plastered a huge grin on my face that I knew must have looked goofy, the way the audience was laughing. When I sat down in the chair, I tried to lessen my smile, only creating what must have looked like a grimace.

"So, Jerex, what does it feel like to be pushed into the spotlight," Caesar must have been making fun of me, but I frowned and looked past it.

"Actually, I volunteered for the games," I decided to play off a more serious angle. Wow, I can't believe I could actually be smart enough to do this.

"You see, I took the place of Nia's younger brother." I gave myself a mental fist pump as the audience immediately 'Awwed.'

The sympathetic angle… I have to keep that in mind in the arena.

OoOoO

**Hey ya'll! Happy Hunger Games prermiere! Who saw it at midnight? Well, here is a little surprise for you darlings! District Six!**


	11. District 5 Reapings

**District Five reapings, chariots, and interviews.**

District Five; Sera Kauffman's POV

_Dear Journal,_

_This morning is the Reapings, and I noticed that most of the people outside of my window are wearing their work clothes and didn't bother to dress up. I, too, am my normal pants and shirt that is too big. Momma stressed about my lack of body fat during breakfast, but I sighed and wasn't hungry. I'm going outside now._

_Signed,_

_Sera Kauffman_

I closed the book. I didn't have a computer like everyone else in the power district. I sat still, butnervously twisted the ring around my finger. After breakfast, my mother pulled me aside and gave it to me. My brother, Clorke, ran outside to play with his friends. He doesn't really care about the reapings and hopes to one day volunteer for it.

"Your sixteen," He told me at the breakfast table as we ate our stale bread, "You should be in the Hunger Games!"

I just sat and stared at the table, counting the cracks.

I sighed and walked outside of our apartment and into the street. I slowly slipped between people of the crowd and into the roped off area for girls my age. I stood in the corner and stopped to observe the rest of the girls.

OoOoO

I high-fived Clorke Kauffman as he finished the tale of yet another imaginary successful Hunger Games. This kid was going to bring home the gold for District Five someday. Of course, both of us are only twelve, and our efforts to get his sister into the games haven't been very successful. But today is a new day and the reapings were about to start.

My blue shirt and checkered pants were old and worn, but it wasn't like anyone else was in anything better. Besides, it most definitely was not like _I _had anything better. I stood silently while the tall, thin woman on stage spoke. Talk about the attention-span of a twelve-year-old… I couldn't hear a single word she said because I was still trying to smooth down a piece of my orange hair. It kept plopping down into my face.

"Derekk Fringel."

I looked up to see who called my name, but realized it was Auntie Georgette who ran the orphanage, and it wasn't one of my buddies calling me over. It was the escort for district five. I looked at Clorke and he gave me a thumbs up and a grin. I returned the smile. I walked onstage and waved at the crowd. No one waved back, so I pouted a little.

Then came the ladies. The lady reached in with her bony arm and pulled out a slip of paper, I jumped to peak over the woman's shoulder and gasped.

"Sera?" I shouted out, surprised. Sera slowly emerged from the crowd. No expression on her face. She wasn't excited, but she wasn't upset. When I looked over at her brother and my best friend he was super stoked. This was his dream. He always wanted to be close to somebody who was sent up as tribute. I shook her hand, but the serene look on her face didn't change. I cocked my head, confused.

I was ushered off to the Justice Building and sat in the room where the tributes say goodbye. I was honestly a bit starstruck, but mood dampered when I found out that no one had come to see me. All that there was was a box sitting on the sofa. I opened it up and there was a note with a purple and gray bracelet. I slipped it on my wrist and read the note from my parents.

_Derekk,_

_If you are reading this then that means you are turning nineteen and are free of the Reapings forever. Your mother and I are sorry we couldn't be there with you, but you know how traveling is… perilous. If you are not turning nineteen, then you are going to face twenty-three other children in The Hunger Games. Never take off this bracelet and let it remind you how much we love you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

OoOoO

District 5, the district of lights. The little boy my brother used to spend time with stands next to me, and I am a bit put down by the fact that we are the same size. He is dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, but woven into the fabric are lights that are so tiny you can't see them when they are off. But right now they are on and his whole outfit seems to glow. As for me, my dress is made of the same fabric and it stretches to the bottom of the chariot. On my head, I wear a silver band, but it has decorations on it to make it look like a jewel encrusted motherboard.

As we travel through the streets, I remember that my mentor told me to not shrink back into the gown, but to let my lights shine bright. Everyone oohed and awed as the lights in our fabric changed colors, symbolically switching to red the most.

I looked out over the crowd and just watched them as they watched me. I struggled to hold in a gasp when I stared at a face in the crowd. Was it Jaine, my mother? The resemblance was uncanny, but I knew in my heart Jaine was gone. Overcome with emotion, I let a tear fall down my dress and onto the dress. There were sparks and a string of lights went out. The short caused a chain reaction and my dress and poor Derekk's outfit were soon cover in sparks and the entire crowd thoroughly enjoyed the show. The lights were so tiny that the shocks didn't hurt too much and we unknowingly gained a lot of attention.

OoOoO

"Please just tell us more about those outfits, even what you're wearing is stunning!"

"Well, I had a great stylist," I gave a thumbs up to the nearest camera and winked, "I don't actually know how it worked, but it was so cool! And look at this tux! It's glowing! Like literally glowing!"

"You seem so enthusiastic about being here! Odd for being from district five."

"Nah! This is great! Me and my best bud, Sera's bro, have always been huge fans of the Games, Caesar. Based on all the scenarios that we've created together, I can win this whole thing fourteen different ways!"

"Aren't you adorable! Let's bring up Sera now!" I ran back to my seat and jumped into it, after bouncing up and down on the squishy seat I turned and gave Sera thumbs up. She smiled weakly and sat down for her interview.

"So, Sera, do you have any strategy going into the games?"

"If I did, I wouldn't share it with you. However, let's just say that I have plans."

"Big plans?"

"No, quite literally small plans," She smiled. I knew what she was talking about. Our mentor Alyx, told us to stick together and hide. We were both so tiny that we can fit anywhere. Not as cool as being in the action, but I don't want to die.

Nobody wants to die.

OoOoO

**Good-bye writers' block and hello readers! Surprise I wrote another chapter!**


End file.
